Fortune of Death
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: When Ripley agreed to go in her sisters place, she didn't think she'd be reliving what her sister had gone through two years ago. It doesn't help Kim can't tell the difference between a zombie, a Wendigo, and Jeff. Oh, and let's not forget about those damn totems. POST-Until Dawn. Everyone Lives Ending.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn**

.

.

Prologue

.

.

" _Hey…I didn't mean what I said."_

" _I know you didn't. I just felt left in the dark. I mean, you come home from what was supposed to be a two week vacation the night of, covered in blood with two officers telling me you just survived a miracle? I had no idea what was going on. You were scared."_

" _Chris was there."_

" _He didn't look much better then you. You all looked like hell. It took months to get you to like tomatoes again, or stomach a conversation with Ashley. What was I supposed to think, sis? That you had just fell off the mountain into a herd of pissed off deer?"_

" _Hey, don't talk about deer."_

" _Shut up, Matt."_

" _Well, I was dealing with my own problems, Ripley. It's not like you can expect us to hop back to smiles and fun after the shit we went through."_

" _That's not what I'm saying! You didn't say a word. You hardly called to me when you were having a rough time. That time in the elevator, where you practically had the whole mall freaking out about you pulling the emergency switch? That panic attack you had? You didn't call me. You didn't call anyone. I mean, you could have at least called Chris…"_

" _I wasn't thinking. I really- I can't- I couldn't think. It's just like Jess, Ripley. I suffer from PTSD too."_

" _Hey, if we want to bring up emotional trauma, can we do it now since Ashley is in the bathroom? I don't want her to hear this. Not yet, anyways."_

"… _We know Chris. We'll keep quiet."_

" _Thank you."_

" _What I'm trying to say is, I was a little torn up you didn't rely on me back then. I mean, I'm your sister, Sam. That has to count for something."_

" _Ripley, I love you to death. But hell will freeze over and melt again before you ever set foot on that damned mountain, you hear me?"_

" _You're kind of late on the lecture, since I already went there."_

" _Yeah, I know. I had to chase your sorry ass up it. Good god, Ripley, what were you thinking…"_

" _I was thinking I'd connect with you better. I was thinking that if this mountain- this insignificant mountain just as faceless as the rest- could change my sister and her friends so badly, I wanted to get an idea. Just some vague idea of what had happened, of what could have caused such an experience."_

" _Well, you found out spectacularly, didn't ya, Rippy?"_

" _As if you did any better, Mike. Mister chase-the-thing-that's-trying-to-kill-me and thinking it's a good idea."_

" _Enough, guys."_

" _Chris is right. We're here to talk about you being an idiot, Ripley."_

" _Well, Sam, I learn from the best."_

" _Watch it, missy. I'll ground you again."_

" _Okay! After getting chased by zombies, a one armed man, and the half crazy hobo, we still get grounded because you didn't give your sister a single phone call? Ripley, seriously, what the hell."_

" _Kim, it slipped my mind- and stop calling them zombies- and it was only for a few weeks-"_

" _You only got a few weeks?! I got grounded for an entire month!"_

" _Hey! You would forget a single phone call too! You were just as freaked out as I was being on that mountain!"_

" _Ripley."_

" _Oh, damn, Sam is pissed."_

" _Sis, c'mon. One phone call."_

" _I specifically asked you to send it to me when you got to the mountain. I was already scared you were going there alone-with Kim of course- but it didn't help. I was a wreck."_

" _I know. I'm sorry. But couldn't you have, I don't know, chosen a better time to give me a call?"_

" _Which call? The one where I find out you're trapped on the mountain or the one where a Wendigo is shrieking into my ear?"_

" _Well, when you put it that way…"_

" _Face it Ripley, you are not getting out of this."_

" _Funny, that's the same thing Nick told me."_

" _Before he got eaten or after he tried to shoot you?"_

" _Kim, remember when I said staying still was our best defense? That applies here too."_

" _I'll shut up now."_

" _Well, let's get comfy then. It's story time."_

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Dusk

_._

 _._

" _This is just a great setup for hell. Good job, Rippy. You're following your sister's footsteps."_

" _Shut up, Mike."_

" _Did Jeff ever say what happened to his arm?"_

" _Josh."_

"… _Forget I asked."_

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Dusk**_

"Why are we doing this again?"

The sun was too bright in Ripley's opinion, but seemed to have no affect on Kim's mood. The shorter girl sat crisply at her side, arms crossed and dark hair pulled up into a ponytail to ward off the humidity. Their jackets were around their waists, with worn t-shirts from a whole summer and ripped jeans. Ripley diligently stared out the window of the bus, finding the trees to be a better conversationalist then her partner.

"Honestly." Kim never slouched, so she made a show of sinking into their seat, "Couldn't this wait till after summer? We go back to school next week."

"It's for my sister." Ripley said, briefly tucking a blonde strand of hair under her beanie.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Sure, send the young ones onto a zombie infested mountain. What a great idea."

Ripley opened her mouth, but shut it tightly when the bus rolled to a stop. _Blackwood Pines_ greeted them, with the tall blooming trees standing like sticks. The trail from what she could see of it was already littered with hikers and tourists.

They walked off the bus. Without the air conditioning, Ripley could already see the disgust forming on her friends face. She rolled her shoulders, preparing for a tedious trip.

"Why are there so many people?" Kim grumbled as they shimmied by a family taking scenic pictures. "The incidents ended two years ago. Sure, police are rigging this place like crazy for those cannibals, but shouldn't people have, like, lives?"

Ripley couldn't help the amused smile crawling onto her face, "And what does that make us?"

Kim held up three fingers, "Going up a mountain, risking our lives because the adults don't want to, and helping the workers with the survivor's testimonies."

"Well," Ripley eyed a passing tree covered in police tape, "At least we're on the same page."

"Same page? _You_ are the one who wanted to go here. Not me. You could have gone alone, but no, you wussed out because of the zombies."

"They aren't zombies." Ripley said. "They're just…creatures."

Kim snorted. "Oh they're creatures alright."

They quieted as the trail ended, breaking into a large clearing that held the redesigned lift. The view of the mountain came to, shining like a pillar with a small cable car heading upwards.

"God damn it." Kim hissed. "We missed it."

Ripley hummed, leaning against the railing and taking in the scene. It looked too pretty to house murderers. Kim rested her back on the railing, crossing her arms with an explosive sigh.

"So what's the game plan?"

Ripley blinked, "Plan? We just meet with Jeff at the lodge."

"And then what?" Kim raised her head in exasperation, "We just hand them the testimonies and be on our way? That sounds like a great plan."

Ripley shook her head, "It might take longer than that, Kim. They might have some questions for us. Besides, a little adventure never hurt anyone."

Kim deadpanned, "No, I don't believe eight people got trapped here by wendigos. That wouldn't be an adventure to Ripley, now, would it?"

"Sod off."

"You're the one forgetting your sister was in the thick of it." Kim shrugged. "Not my fault you have no idea what she went through."

Ripley huffed, looking away to where the lift was making its steady descent back down the mountain. Distantly, she made out the roof of the lodge nestled in the crook of the forest. Seeing it there made her stomach flip.

"You're actually bummed out about that?" Kim said incredulously. "Sam has told you…right?"

Ripley dropped her head onto the rail. "No one told me anything."

Kim was quiet, gaping at the blonde next to her, "You…You honestly haven't a clue? I mean, no one does, not even me. But you're her sister. That has to count for something, right?"

"Apparently not." Ripley said dryly. "She was too scared to come back here. All of them are."

Kim whistled, turning to eye the lodge disdainfully, "Let me guess, you have ulterior motives to coming here?"

"Yup."

"Meaning," Kim massaged her temples, "You want to get an idea of what your sister went through?"

"Yup."

"Please tell me we aren't going hunting for cannibals."

Ripley frowned at her friend, "That's too extreme. I'm just going to visit the sights. There's hardly any danger in that with all the police around."

"And Sam is fine with this?"

Ripley exhaled, looking down at the treetops far below. Distantly, she made out the chirping of cicadas and birds. The question rolled around in her head from a while.

"I don't know." She stood with a stretch, "She hardly talks anymore. She just came to me with Ashley a few days ago, since one of those creatures haven't been sighted in over a year. She thinks its safe enough to send her little sister, so I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Man," Kim sighed wistfully, "I wish my brothers were more lenient. They practically gave me hell when I said I was coming here with you. I had to lie about a police force being our personal guards."

Ripley laughed, "They must be extremely camouflaged."

They made their way through the crowd, slipping onto the lift with a few bumps and foul moods. It was mostly Kim as the lift took them up over the trees.

"Wow." Ripley leaned on the window, smiling at the sights, "It's really pretty."

"I hear it gets spooky at night." Kim shuttered, "We won't stay that long, right?"

"Only a few hours, at the most."

"Good." The short girl eyed the mountain, "Even in broad daylight this place looks like the making of a scary movie."

"I think it's beautiful." Ripley protested. "I've only seen pictures from when Sam visited before the incident, but I've always wanted to visit. Too bad Josh wouldn't let me go till I was eighteen."

"Three more years." Kim raised her fist.

"Cheers." Ripley fist bumped her.

Kim sighed, "Well, not that it matters, since this place was released from the Washington family property. And Josh is dead."

"Yeah." Ripley glared at her friend. "That's an important fact."

Kim shrugged, "Hey, we could always go find another haunted mountain to stay at. I'm sure the cannibals would be much obliged."

"Now you're just being mean."

"I'm not supposed to be polite." Kim gestured to the lodge as it got closer, "This place is a graveyard. I'm not going to be happy here. Neither of us will be. So let's get your sightseeing over with, along with whatever Jeff wants, and get back so we can have movie night."

"Mmm." Ripley smiled. "Movie night with buttery popcorn and pretzel bites. I'm in."

"Now I'm hungry. Do they have food up there?"

Ripley snorted, "Yeah, they have a McDonalds and everything."

"Hey," Kim poked her friend, "I'm the sarcastic one, so you back off."

Ripley snickered.

The lift rolled to a stop at the next station, where the girls filed out with the rest of the crowd. There was a small window for water and bag snacks, which Kim frowned at but bought one none the less. They passed by the picnic tables where people were lounging and started the trek up to the lodge.

"Ugh." Kim stumbled, "How much more walking? I can't imagine how horrible this would've been in the winter."

"It's fine." Ripley grinned, taking stairs by pairs, "It gets the blood flowing."

"And gushing out my ears. Seriously. I hope they have a paramedic up there."

"Alright, princess."

There was some more grumbling and curses before the girls made it to the lodge. Or, what was left of it. The charred remains were tapped over from the police, with nothing but the foundation left of what Ripley had only seen in photographs. Kim let out a beautiful string of curses.

"Now what?" She eyed nearby workers, "We give up?"

Ripley shook her head, "It was either here or the mines. C'mon."

"Do you even know who this Jeff guy is?" Kim grouched as they moved passed a pair of hikers, "He sounds sketchy to me."

"He's the lead investigator on the incident." Ripley replied. "Sam has been avoiding him like the plague. All of them have. I guess one interview is one too many."

"Great." Kim groaned. "We're going to be stuck with mister talking-out-my-ass all day, aren't we?"

"Just pray for movie night."

The tail flattened out as they moved on, passing over a bridge and through a fence into the guest cabin areas. Kim's lip curled in disgust when they passed a cabin with a few teenagers laughing at the door. Ripley tilted her head curiously.

"Aren't they worried?" She asked, mostly to herself.

Kim snorted, "Whatever. Staying on this mountain at night is a death wish. They're all going to be kissing the police force asses when dusk comes, mark my words."

Ripley checked her phone. It was two hours till dinner. Maybe they could make it if they answered Jeff's questioning swiftly. On the other hand, she wasn't too enthused about going back home where she was sure Sam had invited a few of her friends for the night. Movie night at Kim's sounded much better.

"There it is." Kim groaned with relief. "It looks so pathetic."

Ripley agreed. The mine entrance was small and shabby. There were a few tents and tables set out around the front, but it looked like a bunch of campers crowding around an ant. She doubted even she'd fit in there without having to duck her head. A lot of workers were sitting around a campfire roasting hot dogs.

"So, who is this Jeff?" Kim asked.

"You'll know him when you see him." Ripley replied. "He only has one arm."

Kim shuddered. "Okay. Now I'm freaked out. I'm staying out here, you can go inside."

Ripley hesitated, before slowly nodding, "Alright, you came this far. Just don't wander off. We have to catch the last ride out of here."

"Do you think I want to be stuck here?" Kim sniffed. "I'm going to get a hot dog."

Ripley watched her go in exasperation before making her way into the mine. It was shabby, damp, and she felt horribly out of place when she walked by two men with bright yellow hard hats. She had to keep an eye on her feet unless she wanted to trip on the rails.

"Oh." Ripley blinked at a sign on the wall. It was covered with glass and looked recent. A couple was reading it when she shuffled closer to examine it.

 _The Makkapitew is the only known alpha to the cannibalistic creatures that once roamed these mines. Its strength was formidable and could easily defeat any of the other wendigo present. Eye witnesses report that the Makkapitew is significantly paler and sometimes grows feathers around the elbows and knees. There have only been two recorded Makkapitew in existence, and both are currently deceased._

 _-In memory of the Washington siblings. May the spirits haunt them no more._

Ripley leaned back on the balls of her feet, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders. Underneath the dedication were strange markings, no doubt Native American. It was a little unnerving knowing people ate each other down here, right where she was standing. It was even more unnerving knowing that Hannah was one of those monsters.

 _It toke Sam a whole year to tell me._ Ripley thought as she moved on, careful not to trip. _It toke a whole year for the entire world to realize the shit that went down here._

"Young girl."

Ripley almost didn't hear the quiet, hoarse voice. When a gnarled hand landed on her shoulder, she about fell over from surprise. Following the hand up, she met the weary eyes of an old lady. The elder was wrapped up in a linen shawl, only her head poking out from all the clothes on her. Ripley had a feeling they were all handmade. Her eyes were drawn to the feathers in the old ladies hair, and the unique necklace around her neck.

A strained smile spread across the old woman's face, "You are welcome here."

Ripley offered a nervous smile. "Um…Okay…"

"Now," The hand on her shoulder disappeared, resting on a wooden cane, "The spirits are restless beside you. Do you bring grief?"

"What?" Ripley blinked. "I…I'm looking for Investigator Jeff-uh-crap what was his last name?"

"Lola, are you harassing guests again?"

The old lady, Lola, scowled. Ripley turned to find a familiar sight. Walking towards them with two helpers trailing after him was Jeff in all his one armed glory. It was hardly noticeable underneath his heavy winter coat and the large fluffy hat, but the scars across his face were just as recognizable.

"Oh, bugger off." Lola huffed, maneuvering herself around everyone. "You'll be sorry you opened this place to the public, investigator. The spirits don't forgive so easily."

Ripley watched the old lady go in confusion and exasperation. She wasn't the only one feeling it, seeing the look of Jeff's face.

"So, they sent you, huh." His face was carefully blank.

Ripley felt herself bristle. "Forcing them up here-"

"Save it." He turned, waving a hand for her to follow, "I've already tried my luck. Your sister and her friends won't be setting a foot on this mountain. I get it. So, pray tell then, why the hell are you here?"

She struggled to fish the papers out of her backpack, pointedly ignoring his helpers snickering. Once she had all seven, she held them out. Jeff frowned at their ruffled state but none the less took them.

"Ah." He cracked a sarcastic smile. "We could have used these months ago."

He shuffled through a few before his smile dropped, "Not that they would have been very useful."

Ripley winced, knowing he was looking at Emily's three word essay on 'Go to hell'. She didn't think Jess was any better, since all it said was to remove every elevator ever or she was suing their asses. The snickering from the peanut gallery got worse.

Jeff gave a world weary sigh, "Well, these are next to useless. I'd tell you to take a hike and get off my mountain, but you're the closest I'm going to get to information."

Ripley smiled weakly, "Uh, I'm not exactly a treasure trove of it…"

"Whatever." Jeff sighed, taking the group further into the mines, "At the very least, you can tell what you do know. It's better to find something we didn't know before we have someone get their leg cut off by a saw that wasn't properly dismantled."

The teen tried her best to keep her face blank. She had heard about some of Josh's leftover 'works' being a hazard to the workers. It didn't really get bad until one worker unhinged one of the saws. He was alive, but it didn't so well for her conscious. She doubted she felt as worse as Sam, though.

"How long will this take?" She asked, feeling exhausted already.

"Only a few minutes." He dismissed.

Half an hour later of nonstop pointless questions and Ripley was sorely regretting her decision to take her sisters place.

.

.


End file.
